Lost Times
by kitsunesouldriver
Summary: Sooo Anri finds a half dead Kida and Mikado is flipping out. Go anrixkida w00t


_The girl was happy, very happy, as she held both hands of the one's she noticed. Dusk was crawling its way to mark the end of their day. But the girl didn't want to let go, she wanted to run through the streets freely, with no direction, but most importantly she wanted them to remain with her. That's how she wanted it, but she knew things will change to the point that their days will end with a simple wave of the hand and an apathetic 'bye'. _

The breath of death flew near to the neck of the lanky boy as he desperately thrashed at all directions, attempting to knock out the gleaming knives of the enemy. "Ayeeee Mr. Kida you really trying to fight back? Ha-ha ya stupid son of a bitch" "Ha-ha the bastard gots guts I'll give him that!" "So much for the leader of the Yellow Scarves!" "Ya really think he can hold out ?" "Like hell he will!" "GRAAARR," cried the lanky boy as he slashed at the enemy with a stolen blade. Blood splattered as the boy resolved to begin a carnage. With gritted teeth, the boy pushed through the crowds, stabbing at every inch of flesh, unmindful of the blood of his enemy and his own splurging on his raira school uniform. "AAAGGHHH," tears of frustration streamed down the boy's bloodied face as bodies began to collapse around him. Just as the boy thought about running off into the blackness another ambush washed over, carrying knives that gleamed like the eyes of the devil. As the wave swept back, a tattered and bloody yellow scarf made its way lazily onto the black concrete, next to the limp hand of the beaten boy.

'**Hey have you heard? Apparently the yellow scarves are running without a leader now.'**

'**No way , how do you know?'**

'**Well, I heard it from a friend who knows a dude that is part of the gang'**

'**How reliable'**

'**Whatever, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.'**

'**I think he's right'**

'**I do too'**

'**I mean have you seen how often they cause trouble now?'**

'**No leader would want their gang to be so indiscreet'**

'**Maybe their leader is a nut job as well'**

"Hmm I guess I don't have to worry about the Yellow Scarves. They'll eventually break apart from internal conflict. One guy fighting the other for the position of being leader." A heavy sighed followed as the pale boy reached for the power off button of his PC. His bleary eyes frantically searched for the outline of his cellular device. "Ahh where is it?" At that instant, white light shone at the corner of the wall adjoining the door. Quickly, the boy scurried to the blinding light 'Masaomi Kida' bared itself on the screen in blocky text. Surprised and worried, the boy clumsily tapped the answering key. What the boy hoped was to hear his friend's voice that he almost began to forget. What he hoped was for an invitation to take a walk with him and Anri on the streets of Ikebukero, what he hoped for was shattered by heavy breathing. "Kida? You there?" BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP

"Kida…"

"Mother" "Mom" "Please mom" "Mother I'm lonely" "Mother don't leave us" "Mother why we can't love you?" "That's enough. Please , I must go." Her declaration marked the end of the zombie like person's rambling and movement. They stood frozen at her feet in dejection, but 'mother' didn't care , she had other things in her mind. "I'm sorry but I must go" "but—" before one of her children could protest further, the back of her feet followed her rear end as she rushed into the blackness. For some weird reason she could feel something gnawing within her chest. She was not sure as to why, but she knew something was wrong. But what? Perhaps she needed to find a reason as to why things weren't the same anymore. Through instinct, her pace began to quicken as she drew further into the dark alleyway in a trance-like state. Her face blank from exhaustion and her pupils enlarged from wonderment. Why was she here? Why did she run off to such a drabbed area? An area with weeping walls and cracked pavement that could soak in the blood of victims. Blood. For some reason it's metallic scent hung strongly to the air, so strong that it's smell could be tasted on the tip of one's tongue. It did not alarm her, however, what did was a body sprawled upon the icy concrete. His yellow hair mussed in blood, his clothes soaked, and most importantly, the yellow scarf by his hand. It took a minute for the image to fully register in her mind due to the shock. But as soon as the girl realized it was her friend laying possibly dead her heart frantically pounded. Many possibilities ran through her head as to why he ended up in such a terrible state. He could have gotten in a gang war, maybe he confronted Izaya or pissed off Shizuo, or maybe one of her children went out of control? Whatever it was did not matter though. Her steady fingers began to untie the ribbon around her neck hoping it would be of some use. After quickly wrapping the ribbon around his forehead, she swiftly slid her arm beneath his torso, and with her knees shaking periodically, Anri managed to get the boy on his feet at last. A glimmer of red could be seen in the darkness which surrounded the two figures. Time and placement did not matter to the girl. Even when brought out to the lights of the streets and the white noise of the crowd, she continued onward. The long stares did not hinder her unequal footing.

The pavement lost its way underneath Mikado's feet. Heavy pants rolled on and on as he continued to sprint past his environment. For this moment he felt out of place and out of tune. He felt as if being the leader was a joke. His position couldn't help anyone now, not even his best friend. If anything were to happen to Kida, he would take all the blame. As his feet began to numb, a glimmering red caught his eye. In that moment, his eyes lit up in excitement as he rushed towards the glimmering red spotted in between the crowds. Just as expected, the boy had sighted no one other than Izaya Orihara. With an amazed face the man nudged the brunette beside him, "Would you look at that, it's Mikado, I'm sure you have met him before." The brunette swiftly rolled her eyes, "Stop trying to act so sly." Although the boy didn't quite remember the brunette or understand the meaning behind her statement, he blurted, "Izaya do you know where is Kida?" Seeing Mikado's desperate face, Izaya couldn't help but chuckle for he really didn't know where Kida was. "I'm sorry but I'm off today, how about you ask Anri? She's close to Kida as well isn't she?" A slight blush came upon Mikado's face, "uhm Thank you" and after a quick bow, without suspicion, the boy returned to his search. Once he ran out of sight, the brunette turned to her coworker and asked, "You did know, didn't you?" He sighed and faced her, placing his hand on her shoulder, as he gazed into her eyes, he said, "Can't you believe me?" She wanted to say no, actually no way in hell, but his eerie smile told her otherwise. "Anyways, let's get some Russian sushi. I heard Simon is having a special today." And with that, the brunette silently nodded and followed the man, hand in hand, to the restaurant.

Her neck tingled as she felt shallow breathes escaping from the boy, who laid his head was comfortably on her shoulder. A strange warmth transferred from him that she found soothing. However, she could feel the strains on her body. Her arms were losing feeling and she soon felt as if her knees would buckle underneath. "No no no..I can't I can't give up.." A hard bite came down onto her soft lips out of frustration. The taste of her blood somewhat renewed her will to go a bit further.

One thing seemed to stand out in the buzzing chaos, a park bench underneath an aging tree. Once reaching the tree, exhaustion took over her body. Her shoulders moved in an uneven rhythm while her breaths got short and heavy as she loosely hanged her arms around her friend's body. She filled with utter guilt as she felt his warm blood beneath her fingers.

_Soft winds blew through the trees, playfully rustling their leaves. Traffic moved slowly as more people finished their daily shifts. The sun shined magnificently over the heads of those privileged to frolic outdoors. The slow creaking of chains could be heard not far from Raira Academy. A worn out swing set was finally put to use after seeing many days of biting chills and harsh rains. "Alright ! Here it goes!" "Ahhhh wait Kida!" "Too late!" Anri felt the world leave her feet once she heard the loud creaks of the swings. She was so dazed by the timelessness of being pushed to and fro that her hands lost their grip on the rusted chains. Clumsily, she leaned forward, with her hands behind her back. "Oh no our princess!" lamented Kida. "Ahh don't just stand there!" cried out Mikado. Unlike her friends, Anri felt at ease as she fell from the heavens. Surprisingly, she wasn't able to feel the cold hard ground meet her fall. Instead, she could feel the pulse of two hearts beneath her hands. She slowly raised her head to look upon the faces of her two most beloved friends, one that was beyond red, and the other wearing a sheepish smile. "Are you okay?" The boys laughed and pulled her down into an embrace. The three laid there together in perfect harmony, unbothered by the moving world. _


End file.
